


Daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: BDSM, Daydreaming, Kinks, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, bård potentially is too, vegard is a kinky thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard starts daydreaming about his brother. Hopefully it doesn't make things *too* weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in no way associated with Ylvis, I just really appreciate their work. On that note, I would like to add that if you are anything to do with Ylvis- just run for the hills right now.

Vegard sits at the small desk in his office. He usually likes to keep his desk tidy, but he’s so tired, he doesn’t really care about the mess he’s made on it. Crumpled sticky notes carrying his brother’s handwriting and empty coffee cups were the main perpetrators for the mess. He’d been trying for the last two hours to keep himself awake enough to finish his work for the evening. He was determined to finish off the script for a short monologue that would be featured in their next episode of I Kveld Med Ylvis. He needed to write the script by tonight so he could start filming it tomorrow morning. It was supposed to be a tragically funny tale of a man who believed he was half-unicorn. It was certainly tragic. He’d told Bård to go home a few hours ago, assuring his younger brother that it wouldn’t take more than an hour to write the script. The concept was so absurd, he was adamant it couldn’t take more than a few minutes, yet here he was at almost one in the morning stuck on twenty words, and wondering if Bård would be offended if he scrapped the idea completely and wrote something easier. Rubbing his temples, and noticing how heavy his eyes were feeling, he allowed himself to close them for a few seconds. Maybe, Vegard thought, a quick nap would inspire him somehow…

 

_Bård’s warm hands seized Vegard’s long curls, forcing a gasp out of his mouth. “Look at me,” Bård demanded. His voice sounded calm and even, and Vegard couldn’t disobey, especially when Bård was in such close proximity. Vegard’s brown eyes met the blue eyes of his younger, yet taller brother. Bård was so close that he could feel his breath on his face. Vegard could hear his heart pumping furiously and for a moment wondered if Bård could too.  Bård smiled. “So obedient!” he exclaimed in awe. Vegard forgot how to speak for a second. Breaking eye contact, he allowed himself to glance down towards Bård’s lips. With a sudden movement, Bård pulled his older brother’s long hair back, forcing Vegard’s face upwards, denying him the ability to look at his brother’s lips for a second longer._

_Slowly, Bård began pushing Vegard backwards, until he found himself pinned against the wall. After a final tug, Bård let go of his grasp on Vegard’s hair and allowed his hands to rest at the nape of his neck. Without any kind of warning, Bård pulled his brother in for a kiss. Vegard’s heart quickened even more as he felt the soft, warm lips against his. He knew it was wrong. It was fucked up, but he liked it. He gasped as Bård gently bit at his bottom lip, and then ran his tongue over the bitten area. Vegard, his legs feeling as though they were somehow made of jelly, allowed Bård to take control of the kiss. Before he knew it, his younger brother’s tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth. The kiss had closed Vegard’s brain to anything happening around him other than the lips pressed against him. As far as he was concerned, there was no world other than that of Bård. He didn’t even notice when his brother’s hands left the back of his neck, and travelled instead to his shoulders- further pinning Vegard to the wall behind him, and pushing their bodies together. Almost as quickly as it had begun, Bård broke away the kiss._

_“Your mouth is very pretty,” Bård said with a smile, moving one hand to his face and trailing a finger across his lips. Vegard shivered at the touch, and stared wide-eyed at his brother. “I’d like to put it to good use,” he whispered, forcefully pushing down Vegard’s shoulders. Vegard was almost glad to be on his knees, rather than standing. He wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he could have stood with his brother against him like that. He could feel the cold wall against his back. There was no way to escape, even if he wanted to. He found himself facing Bård’s crotch, and with a perverse stab of pleasure, noticed the signs of a straining bulge in his brother’s jeans. Vegard knew what Bård wanted, and he found himself more than willing to comply. Adrenaline pumping, Vegard’s hands travelled up Bård’s denim-clad thighs. The rough texture of the jeans combined with the gentle curves of his brother’s legs felt wonderful in his hands. Slowly he reached up, his hand movements becoming particularly slow and precise whilst passing the bulge. He allowed his hands to pass over the area with a gentle movement- enough to feel the member against his hand, yet not quite hard enough to give much physical pleasure to the other man. Finally reaching the buttons of the jeans, with shaking hands, he opened each button, revealing a pair of pale-blue underpants, and the tiniest glimpse of golden coloured hair over the top of the underwear. Pulling the jeans down enough to reveal Bård’s boxer shorts fully. All that stood between Vegard’s mouth and Bård’s cock was a thin piece of cotton, and it made Vegard’s tummy twist in anticipation and excitement. He could see it straining against the material, and without thinking, he kissed the bulge though the underwear, forcing a groan that seemed to be a mix of frustration and pleasure from Bård._

_He reached for the band of his brother’s boxers, and pulled them down to reveal Bård’s erect cock. Nervously, he kissed the tip of it. Unsure of how to proceed, he decided the best way to approach what he was doing was slowly. Trying to imagine what he’d like if it were the other way around, he allowed the tip of the cock into his mouth. The taste was much better than he’d been expecting, and he couldn’t be sure, but he thought he’d heard Bård sigh as he did it.  Slowly bobbing his head farther along the shaft, centimetre by centimetre, he began increasing the speed of his movements, whilst desperately trying not to show how uninformed he was regarding such acts._

_“You’re doing wonderfully. Your mouth is just as wonderful as I thought it would be,” Bård ensured his brother, as a few seconds passed, “but there’s one extra thing I want you to do for me…” he added. Vegard looked up towards his brother, whilst once more kissing the tip of the cock as a way of showing his consent for Bård’s wishes. Bård’s hands snaked around the back of Vegard’s head. “Trust me,” he added with a seductive smirk. Vegard knew exactly what Bård was thinking, and though he tried not to, felt himself struggle against his younger brother’s strong hands. As Bård forced his mouth onto his cock, Vegard reminded himself to stay calm._

_Vegard could taste every single millimetre of his younger brother’s cock. It certainly wasn’t a typical blow-job. It was more of a mouth-fuck. Vegard could feel the cock hitting the back of his throat, and knew there was little he could do to stop it and he was enjoying it more than any other sexual act he’d ever experienced before. The sense of violation had him begging for more- though more was scarcely possible. Vegard could feel his saliva leaving his mouth as Bård’s thrusts increased in speed. Though the position that Bård was holding him in made it difficult, he forged eye contact with his brother. Bård groaned loudly, relinquishing the grip he had on Vegard’s hair, and pulling his cock away from the back of his brother’s throat so that only the tip remained past the swollen red lips of his brother. With one more thrust, Bård came. Vegard tasted the bitter, slimy substance that was coating his tongue. Opening his mouth, Bård’s cock came away from Vegard’s mouth, and found itself returned back in his boxer shorts._

_Pulling up his jeans, Bård watched his brother, still nestled between his knees. “You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to,” he said. Vegard smiled, and swallowed the bitter substance in his mouth with a slight grimace, feeling the substance slowly travelling down his throat._

_“Where would be the fun in that?” he asked his younger brother with a giggle._

Vegard woke with a start and stared around the room. He was still in his office. Feeling confused, and uncomfortably aroused, he let out a sigh and opened the document containing the script for the next day’s monologue. _Today has been weird_ , he thought to himself as he stared at the short script and desperately tried to forget the dream he’d just had.


	2. Chapter 2

To his relief, the nap indeed refreshed Vegard’s mind, and slowly but surely the script was written. He caught himself every now and again thinking about the dream he’d just had. He’d never even had sex dreams about people when he was in a relationship with them, so this was… problematic. Hell, he would have been confused if it was any random man in the world, since he never thought of himself as being gay. The fact that it was his brother, of all people…

 

With a shake of his head, he reminded himself that one sex dream did not mean that he actually wanted to have sex with his brother. That’d be sick. Yet it hadn’t been the first time. When they were much younger, he’d think about it a lot, in kind of a… grossly fascinated way. But that was just puberty, he was sure of it.

 

A glance at the time on his computer told him that it was gone three in the morning. He was supposed to be filming in four hours! As quickly as he could, he printed off the script and rushed to his car. If he was lucky, he could have a couple of hours sleep after learning the script. He scolded himself for taking so long to write it. His neck was aching from the position he’d fallen asleep in at the office, and the subsequent cups of coffee were rapidly wearing off.

 

Finally making his way back into his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and threw himself down on the sofa with a sigh. There wasn’t much time until he needed to be awake and he was already dreading the day ahead of him because of it. After an intense struggle, the script was memorised, and he even had an hour left before he would need to leave for work once more. His thoughts turned to his bed. Unable to resist the pull of it for much longer, allowed himself a short sleep.

 

It felt as though he’d only just closed his eyes as his alarm began to ring. He sat up with a groan, shutting off his alarm and glancing around the empty room. Slowly making his way to the bathroom, he pulled off the clothing that he was too tired to remove before he’d fallen asleep. He turned the shower on and as he waited for the water to become warm enough assessed whether or not he could avoid shaving for the day. Deciding that stubble made him look somewhat distinguished, he stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cascade over his body. As he rubbed the shower-gel over his body, his tired mind began to wander.

 

_Bård was with him in the shower, just as naked as he was. Drops of water were cascading over his hair, pushing it over his face, “you always miss areas,” Bård said, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes and rolling his eyes. Vegard raised an eyebrow in response._

_“How would you know? Do you watch me shower regularly?” he asked with a laugh._

_“Shut up!” His younger brother replied, smirking. “Come here,” he said, snatching the bottle of soap from Vegard’s hands and pouring a generous amount into his hands. Vegard felt his body being turned away, so he had his back turned to Bård. His body tingled with a mixture of anticipation and the hot water running against his skin. Gently, Bard began to rub the soap across his brother’s back, starting at the shoulders and systematically making his way towards his lower back. The feel of Bård’s hands against his skin was so relaxing, he could feel the tension in his back slipping away. He wished every shower was like this. As Bård had finished rubbing his hands over Vegard’s entire back, he then proceeded to his shoulders, massaging them and then slowly moving his hands towards Vegard’s neck. “You’re very tense, brother,” Bård said into Vegard’s ear. Vegard let out a shiver as he felt how close Bård was to him._

_Bård removed his hands from Vegard’s neck, and instead placed them around Vegard’s waist, closing the gap between them, and closing the gap. Vegard gasped with the sudden movement, and his mind felt empty as he felt Bård’s hands travel downwards, reaching Vegard’s cock. He was hard yet he hadn’t even noticed; his brother’s hands managing to distract him for a while.“Ah,” he muttered into Vegard’s ear, “just as I expected.” Gently, he ran his thumb across the tip of Vegard’s penis. Feeling the wet hand against his cock, Vegard struggled to control himself, letting a gasp escape from his mouth. Bård let out a satisfied chuckle that Vegard could feel against his back, even with the water running between their bodies. Bård began to pump, slowly at first. He felt so much more sensitive than he’d  ever been before. He wasn;t sure how long he’d last. He needed something to rest on, feeling cautious of the slippery wet tile. Bård could sense this, and removing his hand from Vegard’s crotch, flipped Vegard around with surprising strength,leaning him against the bathroom wall tile._

_Moving closer once more, Bård put his leg between Vegard, and reached for his older brother’s throbbing cock, stroking much quicker this time. Now he was facing him, there was no way Vegard could escape what was happening. His little brother was wanking him off in the shower, and oh god, it was wonderful. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, big brother? You’re a little pervert!” he said with a laugh. The intensity of the moment was almost too much for him, and with a groan, Vegard felt himself release, coming all over his brother’s leg and hand, whilst his brother gasped at the sudden action._

Vegard came into his hand with a shudder. The water was much colder than he realised. He must have used up all of the hot water whilst thinking about… Vegard feeling a rising sense of embarrassment over what he’d been fantasising over. Washing away the physical evidence of his guilt, Vegard stepped out of the shower and pulled on the first thing in his closet that he could find. Anything would do; he’d probably get a costume anyway. Glancing at the clock with a pang of panic, he realised if he didn’t leave immediately he would be late. He quickly grabbed his well-thumbed script and made for his car, wholeheartedly hoping that Bård, or anyone else, for that matter wasn’t a mind reader. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, so sorry about that. I'm mainly using this fic as a way to practice my writing, since I've never written anything like this before. With that in mind, if you have any criticism about the way I write, please don't hesitate to let me know! I can't improve unless I know what I need to improve on! Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The traffic to the office was much worse than usual and Vegard’s patience was wearing thin. If he hadn’t spent so long in the shower, he’d probably be there by now, and he’d probably feel a hell of a lot less guilty, he thought to himself with a sigh.

 “Late!” said one of the producers with a sigh as Vegard ran towards the small dressing room.

 “Sue me,” Vegard snapped, slamming the dressing room. He wasn’t in the mood to be polite today. With a sigh, he pulled off the top he was wearing and searched for the brightly coloured unicorn t-shirt that he’d ordered online for the skit. It fit surprisingly well, Vegard thought, as he changed from a pair of sweat-pants into a pair of slightly too small shorts. As an added thought, he pulled on a pair of socks to go with the sandals he was planning to wear for the sketch. Glancing in the mirror, he let out a snicker. He looked ridiculous. All he needed now was an awkward ponytail and his look would be complete.

 He quickly ran over the script in his mind as his tiredness was hidden in makeup and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The filming of the scene went surprisingly well, and he heard an occasional giggle from the camera men, which seemed to him to be a good sign. With a satisfied smile, the take came to a close. They would be filming an episode this evening; he had time to sleep if he really needed to. With a nod towards the producers and camera crew, Vegard rushed back to the dressing room, setting an alarm on his phone, Vegard pulled off the uncomfortable clothing and pulled on the sweatpants that he’d been wearing earlier. Collapsing on the ancient sofa, Vegard found himself in a deep sleep.

 Suddenly, he heard a scream in his ear, jolting awake violently with a shout of distress, he woke to see Bård stood over him, grinning. “Morning princess!” Bård said with a laugh. “Thought I should let you know we have a show to host in half an hour!” He seemed sickeningly chirpy and it did nothing to help Vegard’s mood.

 “My alarm! It was supposed to go off half an hour ago,” he said, picking up his phone, checking it was turned on.

 “Oh, I thought you looked too comfortable so I turned it off for you. Thought an extra thirty minutes would do you good- Elaine said you snapped at her this morning.”

 Vegard could feel his temper rising. “Don’t touch my phone again,” Vegard demanded. He didn’t have anything to hide, but that wasn’t the point.

 Bård’s cocky expression dropped slightly, which gave Vegard a savage jolt of pleasure. “Someone’s grumpy!” he said, pouting his lips, mocking his older brother. “You’re going to need to get over yourself soon- we’ve got to get changed and figure out which song we’re doing,” Bård said firmly, turning his back from his brother, kicking off his shoes, and getting changed into his suit.

 Vegard found himself watching his brother getting changed. He was much taller and slimmer than Vegard, and almost hairless. He moved elegantly into his clothes, and turned around, pulling on his tie. Vegard quickly averted his eyes, hoping Bård hadn’t noticed his stares.

“Move! Come on! We’ve got a show to do!” Bård said, Vegard looked at his brother with a scowl. He was sure it was just because he was in a bad mood, but everything Bård had said today just seemed… annoying.

With a sigh, he stood up and changed into his own suit. Once he was finally dressed, he nodded at his younger brother, and both made for the door. Just as they stood behind the curtain with Calle moments before the opening song, Bård nudged Vegard in the ribs. “Remember to smile, mr. Grumpy” he said with a fustrating laugh.

  _They were back in the dressing room. Vegard reached the door first, and slammed it shut, his irritation reaching a new peak. Leaning against the door, he met the face of his brother who seemed confused for a moment. “Do you always have to act like a little brat?” Vegard asked his brother._

_A frustrating grin crossed Bård’s face. “Why, what are you going to do to stop me?” He asked aggressively closing the gap between him and his brother. Without thinking, Vegard’s hand clasped around his brother’s arm, and pulled him back, away from the door and towards the sofa. Vegard’s mind was racing, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Maintaining the grip on his brother’s arm, he sat down on the sofa, and with an aggressive tug, his brother was lying on his lap._

_He could feel Bård squirming slightly on his lap, yet he hadn’t stood up. He could have easily got up from the position he was in. Slowly, Vegard raised his hand, and brought a hard blow down on Bård’s clothed ass. Bård released a gasp of surprise. He did it once more, savouring the stinging in his hand and the second gasp as he slapped at his brother’s behind._

_“Stand up,” he demanded of his little brother. Immediately his brother obeyed. With a quick movement, Vegard pulled down the trousers and boxers of his younger brother. “This is better,” Vegard said with a smile. He gestured for his brother to lie down over his lap once more. Bård looked, wide eyed at his brother. With a nod, he positioned himself appropriately. Vegard allowed his hands to travel over Bård’s ass cheeks. He wanted to make them sore. “I want to make you so sore that you can’t sit still through the entire filming. I want everyone to know you’ve been punished for being a disobedient piece of shit,” Vegard mused. Vegard could feel Bård squirming in his lap, and it was wonderful. “You’ll count each slap before and you’ll thank me after each time,” Vegard stated. This was going to be fun. Bård nodded. “If you say anything too slowly, or incorrectly, I’ll start again, so you can get it right, okay?” Bård nodded. “Good boy,” Vegard purred._

_“One,” Bård said bashfully. Vegard raised his hand, and brought it down in a hard smack. Bård’s naked body pushed against Vegard’s thighs and he grinned at the movement._

_“Thank you. Two,” Bård said, much more strongly this time._

_As they reached stroke number eight, Bård began to groan his words. Vegard could feel him becoming traitorously hard against his thigh and his ass was becoming incredibly red and warm. Vegard dragged his fingernails across it earning a gasp from Bård._

_“Nine,” Bård said, and Vegard’s hand met with the soft flesh of his younger brother’s backside once more, but as he made contact with the flesh, me moved his thigh slightly, causing friction against his younger brother’s twitching cock. “Thank you, ten,” Bård said quickly. Vegard did the same movement again, and could hear the groans being forced from his little brother._

_Nineteen strokes passed, and Vegard was sure, with a satisfied smirk that his brother would be sufficiently uncomfortable for the show. From the groans that his brother was making, he was sure Bård could come at any moment. “Twenty,” Bård said, sounding exhausted. Making sure that this was going to be the hardest slap of all, Vegard forcefully hit his brother’s ass cheek, but made sure no further friction was made with his aching cock. “Thank you,” Bård said with what almost sounded like a sob._

_Vegard ordered him to stand up, which he did immediately. Pretending he’d only noticed his brother’s aching cock for the first time, Vegard let out a gasp. “You like being punished?” he asked. Bård turned his face away from his brother, seemingly ashamed. Vegard let out a chuckle. “Pathetic. But since you were such an obedient little thing just now, I think I’ll help you out,” he said with a perverse grin. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around the base of his brother’s cock. With his other hand, he reached behind his brother, and with a grin, dragged his nails across the sore spots, forcing a gasp from his brother's mouth. Quickly, he began pumping at Bård’s cock. “Come now… for your big brother,” he said, speeding up his pumps. Bård let out another gasp, and Vegard felt the warm stickiness of his brother’s come in his hand._

“Vegard!” Bård said suddenly, snapping Vegard out of his momentary daze. Vegard cleared his throat and grabbed hold of the microphone that Calle was offering him. He felt an embarrassing ache in his underwear. Glancing over at his brother, he felt warmth in his cheeks which he hoped wasn’t that noticeable. Suddenly, the band began to play, and adrenaline kicked in, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Vegard found himself enjoying some well deserved time away from his younger brother and the show that had taken up so much of his time lately. He and Bård had originally made plans to go back to Bergen and spend some time with their parents for a few days, but both confessed to one another that maybe a little time alone would be more beneficial. He hadn’t had any new fantasies since before the show to his relief, yet he was still finding it hard to even speak to his brother without blushing, which hopefully Bård hadn’t noticed. He tried to clarify in his mind exactly why he’d caught himself thinking of his brother in that way, but he couldn’t fully justify it. After a considerable amount of contemplation, Vegard put it down to the fact that he was probably sexually frustrated since breaking up with his long-term girlfriend, and had also been spending too much time with Bård, though that was hardly a satisfying excuse. He was still someone that Vegard should never think about in that way. Firstly, Bård was male; he’d never had any tendencies before, and secondly, Bård was his little brother. There was no other way to describe it in his mind other than “fucked up”.

 It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon and Vegard was flicking through the TV channels with his feet up, a sense of relaxation slowly creeping up on him. Finding nothing of interest was being shown, he clicked off the television with a sigh and stretched, letting out a groan as he felt the muscles in his back relax slightly. As he looked around the room, he savoured the silence. It was rare that he’d be able to get a full day off. Usually he was filming or organising something. Now he had the chance to have a day free of “Ylvis”. Yet somehow, he found himself looking forwards to returning to work. He wondered if Bård was feeling the same way. Was he looking forwards to working again? Or was he enjoying his free time and making the most of it?

 Momentarily, Vegard was tempted to defy the unspoken agreement he and Bård had made. On days off, they tended to refrain from contact for the day, unless they’d planned something beforehand, yet he found himself being tempted to text his brother to find out what he was doing. Vegard imagined his brother sat in his apartment alone, reclining on the sofa with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other, lazily skipping channels and yawning. _He could be jerking off right now,_ Vegard thought to himself. Almost as quickly as he thought it, he felt a wash of guilt cloud his mind. Yet the image in his mind’s eye was almost too wonderful to ignore. Briefly, he imagined Bård, his dirty-blonde coloured hair was thrown back in ecstasy as he aggressively pumped at his hard member. The mental image forced a slight whimper from Vegard and he felt the signs of an erection coming. Desperately trying to think of anything other than his brother, he palmed at his growing bulge, feeling a strange, almost intoxicating, mixture of aroused and slightly repulsed.

 With the tantalising aching becoming almost too much to bear, Vegard pulled off his trousers and boxers in an awkward movement, exposing his slowly hardening cock to the air. He knew he really, really shouldn’t be turned on, thinking of his brother doing exactly the same thing as he was right now, but lust had clouded his sense of judgement, and anyway, there was some kind of perverse pleasure in imagining his brother touching himself; thrusting into his hand and moaning at the pleasure he was giving himself. Quickly stroking his shaft, Vegard found he was fully hard. A tiny drip of pre-come had escaped the tip of his cock, leaving a small, almost unnoticeable wet patch on the very hem of his shirt, so with a sigh, he pulled it off, exposing his completely naked body. He continued to stroke until he was hit by a sudden pang of aroused curiosity. _I should probably know what I’m getting myself into,_ Vegard thought to himself. Slowly, Vegard allowed his hand to travel to his behind. _This has already gone far enough,_ he thought to himself briefly, but there was a part of him that honestly didn’t care right now. As he reached his tight entrance, he hesitated. He needed some kind of lubrication, he knew that much. His ex-girlfriend had suggested they try anal sex, and Vegard recalled her buying some. Desperately trying to remember where it was kept…

 Standing up quickly, he stroked at his cock, which wasn’t as hard since he’d been giving it less attention. Vegard rushed to the bedroom and quickly, he opened the top drawer of his bed-side table, rummaging for the small bottle of clear liquid. Hesitantly, he squeezed out a small amount onto his hand, closed the lid and put the product on the side table. With a deep breath, he sat down on the bed, smearing his fingers with the substance. Slowly, he rubbed one hand over his cock, appreciating the sensation as his fingers glided over the shaft. Then, slowly, he lay down on his side and allowed his dominant hand to travel to his behind. Pressing a lubricated finger against his tight entrance, Vegard took a deep breath and worked the finger into the hole.

He gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the sensation. It was so incredibly tight, and even his finger felt too large to accommodate at that moment. Unsure of the feeling, he pushed his finger further in before pulling it out. Slowly he began fucking himself with the one finger. It felt so… wrong, yet that was precisely what made it feel so good. His mind travelled once more to a mental image of his brother masturbating, pumping furiously at his cock and bucking his hips against his hand for more, and with a groan of sudden passion, Vegard a second finger into his own entrance. The sensation felt new and exciting; as though a gap was being filled in him that he’d never realised needed to be filled until now. He began pumping his fingers quicker, when suddenly, his inexperienced fingers hit at a particularly sensitive spot. Vegard gasped at the intensity, and bucked his hips forwards at the sensation.  As he searched for the spot once more, he imagined it was Bård’s fingers, seeking to punish him for being so perverted. He imagined Bård watching with a sneer on his face as Vegard begged for more, unable to control himself. He imagined Bård laughing at his pleasure, and pumping quicker, taking his anal virginity; he imagined Bård whispering one word into his ear- _“bitch.”_ With an ashamed groan, Vegard used his other hand to clutch at his erection. He desperately thrust into his own fist. Vegard could feel that he was about to come at any moment, pumping the fingers in his entrance quicker. Vegard pulled his fingers away, and the empty, tingling sensation left in his recently filled hole was enough to send him over the edge into the most powerful orgasm of his life with a dismayed whimper. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning, for those who may be offended/uncomfortable with it: this chapter contains recreational use of marijuana (if you are uncomfortable with the use of drugs, i would suggest skipping to the last two paragraphs of the chapter, which are potentially important to the plot)

Vegard lay on the bed, feeling his heart pump furiously,  feeling the sensitivity of his body post orgasm. With a slightly repulsed twinge, he noticed the mess he'd made. Deciding the easiest way to clean his naked body would be a shower, quickly he made his way to the bathroom and removed all traces of his misdeed. He couldn't stop thinking about how powerful his orgasm was; all from thinking about Bård. B _ut it isn't as though I really want to have sex with him... it's just a really fucked up fantasy,_ Vegard thought to himself as he stepped out the shower.

 _There's more to it than that_ , a voice in the back of his mind responded. He turned on the radio in his bedroom, and sat in his towel for a while, being too lazy to get dressed at the moment. There was an upbeat song playing on the radio. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was an american pop song, he was sure of that much. The beat was contagious, and he found himself nodding along in time to the music. He remembered how he liked to dance when he was alone and smiled. Standing up, he grinned to himself, and  began to sway his hips in time to the music. He thought he must look like such an idiot, but since he was alone he honestly didn't care. The song quickly came to an end, and just as the presenter was about to tell the audience what the song was called, he heard the door of his apartment swing open.

Vegard froze to the spot, unable to move. Desperately searching for something that he could arm himself with, he picked up the best thing within his reach- a heavy, metal alarm clock. He felt absolutely ridiculous, but there was someone in his house; he had no idea what he could do. 

"Vegard?" called a familiar voice. Vegard felt a momentary rush of relief, before anger crept up on him. Slamming the alarm clock back down, he rushed towards the voice of his brother.

"I thought you were a burglar!" Vegard said hotly, not wishing to greet his brother.

Bård turned to his brother with wide eyes. "I texted you!" He replied, affronted. He watched as his brother's eyes traveled down his half naked body, and with a sudden invigorated jolt, realised he was still just in a towel. "I'm guessing you were in the shower?" Bård added.

"No, I just walk around my flat in a towel, hoping for burglars," Vegard replied with an indignant snort.

Bård laughed, "I saw a film like that, once."

Vegard rolled his eyes. "Gross," he said, laughing despite himself. "I'll just go and put some clothes on," Vegard added awkwardly, retreating from the scene.

"Good idea!" Bård replied.

With an embarrassed sense of adrenaline, quickly, Vegard pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Quickly going out to meet his brother, he picked up his phone, noticing the text his brother had sent him. "I'm coming over, I'm bored on my own" the text read. 

"So you want me to entertain you?" Vegard said, throwing himself down on the sofa, on the opposite side to his brother.

Bård shrugged. "I can't seem to be content with quiet any more," he said, running his hand through his hair. "What have you been doing? Other than flouncing around in a towel?" He added with a smirk.

 _Jerking off whilst thinking about you, mostly,_  the devious voice in the back of his head said. Vegard hesitated, "just watching TV mostly. I'm bored too," he admitted.

Bård sighed, and Vegard noticed how an idea seemed to come to life behind Bård's sparkling eyes.

"Wanna get high?" Bård said, with the enthusiasm of a teenage boy.

Vegard raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "What? How old are you?" he asked, rolling his eyes. The last time he'd had weed was in his early twenties, out of curiosity. He didn't remember it as being unpleasant, or anything, he'd just never been that interested in trying it again.

"I thought it could be fun," Bård shrugged, pulling a small bag out of his jeans pocket. 

"You're still a teenage boy, I swear to god," Vegard said with a chuckle, as he watched Bård roll the substance into a paper. He looked over to Vegard for approval. Vegard nodded and watched as his younger brother put the spliff into his mouth and lit the end, and inhaled; the heady smell already noticeable in the small living room. 

"We should probably sit closer to one another," Bård noted, positioning himself closer to his brother, and passing the substance. Taking a long drag, Vegard had forgotten about the taste that came with smoking. It was surprisingly bitter, and as he exhaled, he let out a shudder. Bård giggled at Vegard's movement. "Pussy!" He said, suddenly. Vegard felt himself giggling at the sudden comment. Quietly, they shared the smoke, and as they came to the end of it, Vegard could feel a definite buzz. He looked over at Bård. HIs eyes were slightly red, but a smirk was on his face. He noticed that Bård had been staring at him the whole time, and let out a giggle.

"What are you looking at?" Vegard said, through an intoxicated laugh.

"I'm just looking at you," Bård said, his smile remaining on his face. Vegard looked back, and found his eyes travelling down towards Bård's lips. Thin, yet hypnotising. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Music?" asked Vegard, not waiting for a response, and turning on the hi-fi system he had in his living room. A familiar song was playing, and he quickly realised it was the one he'd been listening to earlier. "Oh, I love this song!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air, and haphazardly waving his hips.

Bård stood up too, and began to violently wave his hands. Vegard noticed this and almost doubled over in laughter. His brother joined in on the laughter, mimicking his brother's movements and slowly finding his way over to Vegard. 

Vegard quickly stopped laughing and stood up straight. The music ended, and a much slower song came on. Without warning, Bård's hands snaked around Vegard's waist. "Dance with me," he said, the smile from his face replaced with what seemed to be an attempt at looking serious. Vegard's heart began pumping quickly, as he nodded and awkwardly placed his hands around the nape of his brother's neck, allowing him to lead them awkwardly around the room; their feet stepping on eachother's and almost bumping into furniture on multiple occasions. Vegard tried to ignore how conscious he was of the hands placed at his waist, and how close Bård's face was to his. He almost forgot to breathe in some moments. As the song came to an end, their movements ceased, but before he knew it, Bård had pulled Vegard's body close to him in a tight hug. "My big brother," he mumbled, leaning his chin on his shorter brother's shoulder awkwardly. 

He loved the closeness of the moment, but something was telling him that he needed to be physically away from his brother before he did something that might ruin the moment. Pulling away, Vegard sat down on the sofa, and Bård joined him. "This is fun," Vegard said with a sigh. "Do you always keep weed with you?" he asked without thinking.

Bård let out a laugh. "No, I've had it for a while now. I just thought that today would be a good time to use it, you know?" 

Vegard nodded, and listened to what the presenter was saying on the radio show. Something about people called Anders. Bård had found it funny, and his eyes drifted to his brother's laughing face. "We should do the radio show again," Vegard said.

Bård nodded. "Good times." 

Making for the kitchen, Vegard puled out the ice cream from the freezer and two spoons, assuming Bård was as peckish as he was.

"YES!" Bård exclaimed when Vegard returned with the food. Vegard grinned, and pulled the lid off of the tub. The tub was finished quickly, and both brother's found themselves looking at the other with a grin. Placing his spoon down on the coffee table, Vegard let out a content sigh.

"You're pretty," Bård had said suddenly. Vegard looked at his brother with wide eyes. He looked at his brother questioningly. Bård shrugged.

"You're prettier," Vegard said without thinking. 

Bård shook his head aggressively. "No, seriously, you're like... kissably pretty... for a man, anyway,"

Vegard let out a laugh, wondering slightly if he was being tested by his younger brother. He found himself trying to prevent what he was about to say, to no avail. "I always thought the same about you, actually." 

Bård let out a low laugh. "Come here," he said, moving quickly. So quickly, that Vegard couldn't even register what was happening in his brain. All he could feel was Bård's strong hands on each side of his head, and... there were thin lips pressed against his. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up. This was the only time he'd ever get to do this, Vegard thought to himself through the fog of confusion and drugs. He kissed back, appreciating the lips pressed against his. Suddenly, he felt the faintest ghost of a tongue across his bottom lip, and gasped in shock, allowing his younger brother to bite at his bottom lip and forcing a groan from him. Vegard allowed his hands to roam across his brother's thin back, and reclined back on the sofa slightly, pulling Bård on top of him. Vegard attempted to gain dominance of the kiss, just for a moment, and allowed his tongue to travel across the lips that he'd been focussed on all night. Bård had seemed to allow the brief moment of dominance, even going so far as to whimper as it happened, but as quickly as it had happened, Bård had gained dominance once more, tongue exploring his older brother's willing mouth, his hands travelling to Vegard's curls and roughly clutching at them, making Vegard squirm, desperate for more from the kiss.

Vegard had no idea how long they'd been in that position for. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour. All he cared about in the moment that they broke apart, was that he'd get to fall asleep in Bård's arms, filled with memories of a kiss more intoxicating than any kind of drug.


	6. Chapter 6

_He found himself in the middle of his bed, spread-eagled with a limb tied to each corner of the bed using four different ties. Vegard could feel the cold as he attempted to move his body and immediately came to the realisation that he was completely naked and shockingly turned on. A piece of material seemed to be tightly tied around his mouth, preventing him from making any kind of noise other than a muffled groan._

_Bård stood at the end of the bed, wearing the suit that he usually only wore for filming the show in. Vegard noticed the tent in his trousers suggesting he was equally as aroused as Vegard. Revelling in the sight for a few moments, suddenly, he heard the camera on Bård’s phone make a distinctive clicking noise. The bastard was taking photographs. His younger brother smiled mischievously. “Now I’ll always have a reminder of what a good toy you are,” he said, tilting the camera to the side and taking another picture. “Maybe one day, I’ll show everyone at work how I’ve managed to train you so well…” Bård added, looking at the pictures on his phone with a satisfied glint in his eyes._

_The thought of Bård’s phone having pictures of him in this state was enough to make him groan through the invasive piece of material in his mouth._

_Bård let out a patronising laugh that makes Vegard’s spine tingle, and crawled on his hands and knees from the bottom of the bed up towards Vegard’s exposed body. Vegard’s eyes suddenly met with Bård’s, his pupils are dilated and determined. Vegard senses his brother’s body positioned over his- just high enough to avoid touching Vegard in any way. Suddenly, he felt a finger follow the material on his face from behind his ear to his lips, where his finger finally rests. Bård places a kiss on Vegard’s bottom lip, and moves his body away, intentionally brushing against Vegard’s straining erection and forcing another groan from his mouth.  The merest touch was almost enough stimulation to make him come._

_“You know, it’s true what I said,” Bård said slowly, as he unbuttoned his trousers to reveal his erection. He gave a few quick pumps of his cock and let out a sigh before continuing what he was saying, “you are pretty. But,” he said with a slight giggle. “I think you’d look prettier with… a little addition…” Bård quickly positioned himself, kneeling on the bed, over Vegard’s face. Vegard watched, feeling both turned on and repulsed. He momentarily forgot about the ties binding him and attempts to move out of the way, before realising that he was unable to move even a centimetre. Bård lets out a laugh and a surge of humiliation runs through Vegard’s body. God, he’d never felt so helpless… he’d never been so aroused. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment; feeling invigorated as Bård’s pumps became quicker, and his back arched. His younger brother’s groans were becoming louder and more erratic. He watches his brother twitch slightly, and then it happens. Warm, sticky spurts land across his cheeks, and hair, making him flinch slightly. He groans at the perverse feeling, unable to speak or move. Bård, still panting from his orgasm lazily leaned over towards his brother’s desperate erection and gently strokes the shaft. “Good boy,” he whispers to Vegard. The slightest touch is enough to get him off, and he’s seeing stars as he finds his own release._

 He wakes up, his back aching uncomfortably. Suddenly, he becomes conscious of the night before. He’d kissed his little brother. He’d _made out_ with his brother. Suddenly, he felt conscious of the hands wrapped around him, and the awkward sticky wet patch he found between his legs, which was becoming colder by the second.

 Slowly, he stood up and glanced at his brother, who seemed to still be sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He felt his tummy twist as he looked at Bård. _What the hell was going on?_ He found himself looking at his brother sleep for a few moments, before tearing himself away, making for the bathroom and turning on the shower. This evening, they would be filming a show. How the hell were they supposed to act normal? Vegard knew it was the drugs that caused it all last night, but still _… it happened_. And he’d liked it. He found himself guiltily replaying the moment that Bård’s body was on top of his, and when Bård’s teeth nipped at his lips… Shaking his head, he stood in the shower. His fucked up perversions could wait a while.

 Just as he was lathering shampoo into his thick hair, he heard a gentle knock at the bathroom door, and his brother’s voice called through. “Vegard I’m going home, see you later.”

 Vegard called out, letting his brother know he’d heard him, but he couldn’t help but feel confused. He’d wished Bård had stayed longer, so he could test the water. Was it going to be weird? Was it like nothing had happened? The two of them had been doing the show for many years now, but thinking of this evenings show was making him the most nervous he’d ever been for a show.

 When he was finally dressed, he saw that Bård had tidied the lounge. Opening the window, deciding that the room should be aired out, he began the awkward wait to begin travelling to the show. Switching between listening to music, reading and watching TV, he found that couldn’t settle on anything, he could just feel the anticipation and nerves swelling inside of him. Finally, it was time to travel to the show. With a nervous twist of his stomach, he found himself in the dressing room, suited up, his makeup done and talking to Calle about his couple of days off. He pretended to be interested as Calle told him about his daughter’s school progress. Nodding and smiling at the right moments and surreptitiously glancing at the clock. Bård was going to be late if he didn’t arrive in the next few minutes.

 Eventually Bård arrived, but Calle and Vegard had already been rushed to their cues, ready to begin the show. The first contact he was going to have with his brother was the show. Finally, his brother rushed to the spot between Calle and Vegard with a sigh. Quietly, he greeted Calle, and ignored Vegard. Feeling slightly hurt, he tried to push it to the side of his mind, as they opened the show.

 Throughout the show, he couldn’t help but notice that Bård was refusing to make eye contact with him at all, and as the show came to a conclusion, Bård left quickly, not even waiting to take the makeup off or get changed. _Bård couldn’t bear to look at me_ , he thought with a hurt realisation. It had gone too far, and now his brother was repulsed by him. _Just my luck_ , he thought as he wiped the last remainder of the thick makeup off of his face.


End file.
